The Sharpie Chronicles
by JenniBMHG1023
Summary: The ongoing adventures of Kim and Jack, the only couple in the world that started because of a Sharpie marker. Follow them as they overcome and fail major milestones in their lives together, a Sharpie marker never being left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I say anything about the story, I just want to give **_**Kickin Taylor **_**a huge thank you. This story was originally hers and she gave me permission to be able to rewrite it in my own way, and I just couldn't be happier with how it turned out. Please, check out her channel and read her stories, she's awesome :)**

**Well anyways, this was super fun to write and please, enjoy and review :)**

Mrs. Annaming, or as the rest of the school population seemed to call her, Mrs. Annoying, was in front of the class blabbering on about how Geometry was a wonderful subject to be learning. Most of the class disagreed with her obviously, because when and where were they going to need to use the Pythagorean Theorem to keep their job? None of them wanted to be architects, especially if it involved geometry in any way, shape, or form.

In the back of the classroom, two teenagers sat in their seats, none of them really paying attention to the high pitched voice of their teacher. The messy haired boy nudged the girl next to him, causing her to look up from her Sharpie covered arm.

"You know Kim, I'm pretty sure skin cancer comes from people drawing on themselves," He said to her, a smirk reserved just for her adorning his face.

"Non-Toxic Jack," She stated obviously as she continued to doodle on her arm. She finished writing Wasabi on her skin, the name of the karate dojo she and her friends went to, and closed the top on the marker. She stared at her arm, wondering what else to add to it.

"Well since you have finished showing your love for our karate dojo, I'll just take the marker," Jack said as he reached across the table they shared towards her hand, which held the Sharpie marker. She quickly retracted her hand.

"No, I'm not done with it," She said, holding the black marker close to her.

"Yes you are. No more Sharpie for Kimmy," He said as he reached for the marker again. Kim glared at him when he called her that horrid nickname and grabbed his wrist. She quickly uncapped the black Sharpie and began writing on the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing...?" Jack asked, amusement and curiosity filling his voice. Kim smirked at her creation and let Jack see the black letters on the palm of his hand.

**I'm in love with Liza Montez**

__"What? I am not!" Jack said defiantly. The boy looked to the back of the classroom, where Liza Montez sat. Her pin straight, bottle blond hair was tied up in a too tight, too high ponytail, and an enormously large pink bow was attached to it. Her lips were colored with a very preppy pink color and her cheeks had too much pink blush. Her eyelashes had jet black mascara on it and her blue eyes stared at her bubblegum pink nails. Jack didn't like girls that wore too much makeup.

Especially pink.

Because that's a total turn off.

Jack turned back around in his seat and shuddered involuntarily.

"Get it off," Jack muttered to Kim, his lips barely moving.

"Nah, I don't think I will," Kim murmured back, hey eyes having a playful glint in them.

"Kimmy, get it off,"

"It's Sharpie Jack. It's _permanent_," She stated as she rolled her eyes. Damn it she really hated that disgusting nickname. She smirked. "Besides, it's not like what I wrote was a lie or anything. _Everyone _knows you're in love with Montez."

Jack scoffed. "I am not!"

Mrs. Annoying stopped her lecture and looked at Jack, her Chinese eyes narrowing even more. "You are not what, Jack?" she asked, her unforgiving grey eyes staring at him with intense annoyance.

"Uh, I'm not, um, I mean, well," Jack sputtered looking like a deer caught in front of a pair of headlights. Kim looked at the floor and shook her head a little, trying to stifle her laughter that was forming in the back of her throat. Jack could be so funny when he was caught off guard.

"Enough with your stuttering Jack Brewer. If you can't handle this class I would suggest that you step out," Mrs. Annaming said sternly, her un-manicured hand pointing at the door.

"Yes Mrs. Annoying," Jack muttered as he began to put his stuff into his Jansport backpack.

"What was that?" Mrs. Annaming snapped threateningly.

"I said Mrs. Annaming," Jack quickly corrected as he stood up from his chair. He glared at Kim annoyingly as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, Kim sticking her tongue out at him as he did so.

Of course he took the opportunity when Kim was distracted and snatched the Sharpie marker out of her hand.

"Hey!" She said loudly as he smirked and waved the marker in his hand, obviously showing off. He made a big show of it as he stuck it in his jean pocket and walked out of the classroom.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class Kimberly?" Mrs. Annaming asked her, her lips forming a straight line.

"Uh, I have to use the bathroom," Kim stated, standing up from her chair.

"It is called the 'restroom' Ms. Kimberly,"

"Whatever," Kim muttered under her breath as she grabbed the bathroom pass off a hook by the door.

'_Bathroom, restroom, toilet, potty,' _Kim thought as she stepped out the door. _'Same freaking thing.'_

"Hey Jack!" She called when she saw him walking down the hall. Kim could almost _hear _Jack's smirk form on his face. Jack had stopped walking but had not turned around yet. The blonde haired girl continued walking until she was about five feet from him.

"Give me back my Sharpie, Jack," The girl growled, sticking her hand out so the boy could give her the holy marker. Jack turned around and glanced at the blond girl's hand, noticing how she had little doodles of all sorts and last week's Spanish assignment on it. He gave her a small smirk before slapping her hand with his own as if it were a high-five.

"Seriously Jack, give me back my Sharpie," Kim said, gritting her teeth together to show the boy with the brown how annoyed she really was. Jack looked at her dumbly before theatrically face palming himself.

"Ohhh, you mean this Sharpie right?" He said while taking out said marker from the front pocket of his jeans. Kim nodded frantically.

"You mean the one that I gave you? Oh wait, let me rephrase that. You mean the one that you _stole _from _me_," Jack said while twirling the Sharpie marker in his hand.

"Yes that one, it doesn't matter how I attained the stupid thing, just give it back!" Kim whined. She almost started jumping up and down like a toddler during their tantrum, but decided against it, figuring that Jack would never let her live that down. Jack chuckled lightly at her, almost as if he could read her thoughts.

"You know, it's really hard to take you seriously with little hearts doodled over your arm Kimmy. Were they meant for me Kimmy? _**Because you love me**__?_" Jack said as he walked around the girl, a smirk present on his face. Kim shuffled her feet against the floor nervously and let her blond hair fall in front of her face, hoping that by some miracle it would cover the crimson that was spreading all over her cheeks. Obviously Jack didn't know the effect those words had on the girl. Or maybe he did.

_'He doesn't know how I feel about him,' _Kim thought to herself.

Of course, Jack didn't know how Kim felt about him. The blonde had made sure that she would never drop any hints. She always sassed him, never flirted with him, and when they were at the dojo, she made sure to kick him as hard as she possibly could. It's not that Kim didn't want to date Jack…

It's just that she knew he didn't feel the same way about her.

That's why when Jack had asked that stupid, idiotic, and completely true question, Kim stated, "You _wish _Jack," and lied right through her perfectly white teeth.

Jack stopped walking around Kimmy and held the Sharpie right in front of her nose. Kim didn't bother trying to take it, knowing that he would just move it out of the way before she could grab it.

"Tell you what _Kimmy_," Kim winced at the nickname, "I'll think about giving the Sharpie to you tomorrow, and I'll think about what punishment I should give you for getting me kicked out of class. But right now I suggest you run your little feet back to class before you get kicked out too. Okay?"

The blonde haired girl just stared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes. See ya tomorrow Kimmy," And with that statement, the black belt stuck the marker in his front pocket and made his way towards the front doors of the school, not before making a back flip to show off. Kim stared at him for a little while longer before turning on her heel and rushing back to Mrs. Annoying's classroom again.

The next day, Jack entered his math class, the one that both he and Kimmy shared, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. When he opened the door, Kim stood up from her seat and seethed out his name rather loudly.

_ "Jack!"_

The boy winced noticeably, but then his usual smirk slowly adorned his face once again.

"Yes Kimmy?" He asked innocently while batting his eyelashes playfully.

"Give. Me. My. Sharpie," the girl said through gritted teeth.

"You mean this Sharpie?" Jack asked while taking the marker out of his front pocket.

"How did you know?" Kim said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"It's the only one I have," Jack answered while he shrugged nonchalantly, pretending that the question wasn't rhetorical. Kim rolled her brown eyes.

"Just give it to me Jack!" She yelled in aggravated tone, her brown eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Okay fine, how about I give it to you in exchange for something?" Jack said, twirling the marker in his hand as if it were his staff.

Kim raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "What would I have to give you?" She asked carefully. Kim knew that Jack would not make this easy for her. He'd probably tell her to do his homework for a week or maybe to make him lunch for a week. Kim used her art teacher's microwave to heat up her food every day. The blonde girl was the one that usually cooked in her house, and Jack always stole a few bites from her during lunch, complimenting her after every bite.

Jack smirked. "Let me write something on your face."

The girl raised one of her eyebrows. Well she definitely was not expecting that to be his request. "Write on my face? As in with a Sharpie marker? You're funny Jack,"

"Haha, I know I'm hilarious, but seriously. I wanna write on your face."

Kim looked at the boy and started laughing before she realized that he was, in fact, serious. She stared at him curiously, biting the inside of her cheek in thought. "Why?" She asked after a few seconds of pondering.

"Because you wrote on me; I think I should return the favor," the boy answered simply with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"If I let you write on my face, you can't write anything embarrassing or not true or anything like that," Kim warned him, her eyes turning steely for a few seconds.

"I promise," Jack told her holding out his pinky as an offering for her to take. The blonde grinned and connected her pinky with his, both of them kissing their fists and then saying, "Wasabi," at the same time. Kim smiled at him, knowing that Jack would never break the Wasabi code.

"Okay then, go ahead and knock yourself out," Kim told the brown haired boy, angling her face so that he could have a better angle. The karate prodigy chuckled at her actions and then uncapped the sharpie marker.

As Jack touched her skin with his calloused hands, Kim tried to decipher what it was that she was writing on her. She felt a few swirls, and a few straight edges, but when she put it all together all she got were the words "cookie" and "fat". This thought did nothing to settle her nerves.

"Almost done," Jack murmured while biting his tongue a little, which Kim thought was extremely cute. As he said this though, the classroom door opened, allowing Mrs. Annoying to enter.

"Crawford, Brewer, sit down right now before I give you both a detention," The mathematical witch snapped.

"Hold up, can't you see I'm busy," Jack muttered loud enough for the teacher to hear. The teacher scoffed and muttered something about high school students being stupid.

"Jack, hurry up," the blonde whined, not wanting to get a detention this early in the morning. She tapped her nails against the desk nervously, knowing that everyone was staring at both her and the brown eyed boy.

"Okay, done," Jack said with a smile, capping the marker and handing it to Kim.

_'Finally,' _the girl thought, returning to her seat as the teacher began lecturing. Kim could feel everyone's eyes on her and she blushed furiously.

_'What the butt did he write on me?' _She thought to herself as she glanced at Jack who had a satisfied smile on his face.

Kim noticed that a lot of girls were giving her icy glares, and the girl wondered what it was that she had done. The only thing she could come up with was the fact that she got extra credit on an assignment for turning it in early, but surely that could not be the reason as to why everyone is mad at her, right?

When the bell rung, Mrs. Annoying muttered "Class dismissed," in her annoying voice and Kim all but ran towards her locker. The blonde could hear Jack's foot steps behind her, and she had confidence that he could keep up with her. When she reached her locker, Kim began to input her combination (Jack's birthday), and before she finished she started saying, "Honestly Jack, I don't get what this could have possibly gained you. All I'm getting are a whole bunch of stares and glares."

"Just open your locker Kim," Jack said, his voice still having a playful edge to it.

"But seriously, why did you want to write on my face Jack?" Kim asked, but it was at that moment that she opened her locker and glanced at her mirror and gasped, everything making complete sense in that moment. On her face, written in Jack' careful handwriting was the following:

_** Kim, because I love you.**_

_** -Jack**_

**So how did it turn out? I think it was pretty good, a lot different from the other things I've written. Well, I hope you guys liked it, leave me some reviews and if you have any requests you could always PM me or leave it in the reviews :) Love you guys, hope spring break was fun for you guys.**

**P.S. I had a seizure a few days ago at the hospital. I was getting my vaccine and when they were done I was gone. Don't really know what happened, but I'm fine now. I could already imagine my teacher's face when she asks me what I did for spring break. "Oh, I went to the park, did all my homework, oh and I had a seizure," Can't wait to see her face haha. Well that's all I have left to say so, bye guys :)**

**-Jenni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooo my fellow readers haha :) Well I've been meaning to post this for a very long time, it's just that finals and classes were being a pain in the butt. But hey, I'm here now and I'm probably going to be posting a lot more over the summer, just give me some time :)**

**Well anyway, read and enjoy :)**

Kim opened and closed her mouth which made her very much resemble a fish. Jack's playful grin which had adorned his face seconds ago, started to slip away, a more nervous and scared expression replacing it instead. He let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Umm, Kimmy, I mean, Kim, could you please, umm, say something?" Jack asked while moving his gaze away from her every few seconds. It seemed as if the brown eyed boy was scared of what the blonde's reaction might be.

Kim couldn't believe Jack. She couldn't believe that this amazingly awesome guy, this incredibly sweet person, just admitted that he loved her. He loved her! Jack loved her, even though she was awkward, couldn't dance or sing, and wasn't as pretty as the other girls that had asked him out. Jack wanted her above all the other girls who took the initiative and asked him out, he wanted her over all the cheerleaders, and he wanted her over Donna, the one with the "amazing legs".

'_He wants me even with all of my faults,' _Kim thought to herself, and then, almost as an afterthought added, _'And trust me… there are many.'_

"Look Kim, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this awkward between us, it's totally fine if you don't feel the same way-" but the karate prodigy stopped talking when he saw a small grin appear on the blonde's face.

"Kim?" he asked her with a bit of uncertainty, noticing that her eyes were beginning to get a little glazed over.

"I love you too, Jack," she said, the smile still present on her face. The bell rang, meaning that everyone was supposed to be in their assigned classrooms, but the brown eyed boy and the blonde haired girl stood where they were. The hallway in which they stood soon became empty, the only occupants of it being Jack and Kim who were staring intently at one another, a small and nervous smile present on both of their faces.

"Really?" Jack asked the blonde incredulously. He had to make sure that he heard his best friend, maybe something more after today, correctly.

"Really really Jack," the girl confirmed as she took one step closer to the karate prodigy.

The boy shook his head incredulously, his messy brown hair whipping around his head, while taking one more step toward Kim. "I can't believe this," he muttered to himself softly. The blonde seemed to have heard him though.

"Well believe it," and with that statement, the girl closed the gap between the two and placed her lips over his.

Jack placed one hand on the girl's small waist and the other to the smooth skin of her cheek while Kim allowed her fingers to get lost in his hair, tugging and pulling at some of the locks.

The pair continued to kiss for a while, their lips expressing everything that needed to be said. They could care less about the fact that they were skipping class; it's not every day that you find out that the person you love loves you back.

Jack separated his lips from Kim's soft ones for a moment, his breathing coming out a little ragged. He stared into Kim's beautiful brown eyes for a few moments, loving how they screamed out all the emotions that she had for him.

"Be my girlfriend?" He whispered, his lips brushing softly against her own when he asked the question.

"Absolutely," Kim answered him. Jack smiled against her lips and closed the gap between them, crashing his lips onto hers.

This is Jack and Kim, the only couple in the world that started going out because of a Sharpie marker. They were both 15 at the time and had been in the hallway of Seaford High School, never thinking how far their relationship would last, just loving the fact that they had each other for the moment.

On March 14, 2016, Jack Brewer proposed to Kimberly Anne Crawford. But that is a story for a different day.

On May 15, 2017, Kimberly Anne Crawford gave birth to her and Jack Brewer's first children. They were blessed with a two identical twin girls, but that is also a story for another time.

Present... (October 23, 2020)

Kimberly Anne Crawford was in that state of being half asleep and half awake. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was in her and her husband's master bedroom. She could hear her and her husband's gentle breathing, and she could feel his soft breath tickling her neck and she could feel the weight of his muscled and toned arm wrapped around her protectively. Even though she could feel all of this, she couldn't bring herself to get up just yet. So she kept her eyes closed and snuggled up closer to her husband's toned chest.

She was only allowed to enjoy her warm heaven for a few more minutes though because it was at that time that her two little girls gently shook her awake.

The blonde slowly fluttered her eyes open and smiled at her two beautiful daughters, admiring their big and gorgeous green eyes, and allowing them to mesmerize her for only a moment.

_'They got it from Jack's side of the family,'_ she thought to herself nonchalantly.

"Mommy," The eldest, Riley, said softly, her voice sounding like little bells in the wind.

"Yes?" her mother asked, slowly removing Jack's arm from her waist and placing it next to her while sitting up a little in their bed, making sure to not wake him up.

"Look what," "We drew," Riley started and then the younger child, Hailey, finished. Kim had no idea how her and Jack's children did that. They finished each other's sentences all the time, almost as if the sisters had planned it that way. They always knew where to stop a sentence and where to finish one. They definitely had some weird twin sibling telepathy going on.

Kim stopped over thinking the fact that her children could probably read each other's minds and glanced that the sheet of copy paper that the pair held in their small and delicate hands.

It was a drawn and colorful picture of their family. There were two little girls with green eyes and dark brown hair, each of them having a long strip of bright blonde where they both had a birthmark on their head (Riley had it on the left side of her head and Hailey had it on the right). The kids had drew their mom and dad, both of them having brown eyes, but Jack with messy brown hair, and Kim with straight blonde hair. Next to the family was their big, two-story house and their energetic three year old Dalmatian (her name was Bing). The little girls had colored the clouds blue; probably thinking that the sky was the clouds, and they had also drew a happy face on the yellow sun.

The drawing was messy, but Kim thought that it was perfect.

"Wow girls, that's really beautiful! Just like my two little munchkins," The proud mother said while ruffling both of their heads. The twins giggled and then said something that made an idea pop into Kim's head.

"Thank you mommy," Hailey's voice chirped.

"We drew it in Sharpie," Riley said with a smile, her baby teeth showing. A small and mischievous grin appeared on Kim's face at that statement.

"Hmm... Sharpie, huh? You guys wanna help mommy with something?" The blonde asked her little girls, knowing that they would do whatever it was that she wanted. As if agreeing with her thoughts, the two three year olds nodded their heads eagerly.

"Bring me a black Sharpie," she whispered, leaning into them so that they could hear her. They both giggled lightly and fled from the room, intent on getting the item that their mother wanted. A few seconds later, they both appeared in the room again, the black Sharpie visible in their tiny hands. Kim thanked them quietly as they handed the permanent marker to her.

When Kim had the marker in her hand she turned over in the bed and uncapped it, looking at her husband's sleeping form. She glanced at the electric alarm clock on the nightstand and noticed that it was about eight thirty in the morning. He should be waking up by nine, giving her about half an hour to complete her mission.

The two little girls climbed onto the king sized bed quietly. Kim new that adding new weight to their Tempurpedic mattress would do little to nothing on Jack's sleeping form, considering the fact that he couldn't feel it. Kim looked at the two adorable little girls next to her and placed her index finger on her lips, all the while whispering, "Shhh,"

The green eyed kids nodded and mimicked her actions while paying close attention to what Kim was about to do. The blonde looked at her husband's beautiful face and smiled before allowing the marker tip to touch his skin.

Jack woke up to an empty bed. He scrunched up his eyebrows, wondering why his Kimmy wasn't sleeping or at least lying down next to him. He shrugged it off and threw the white covers off of himself, shivering when the cold air made contact with his naked torso. He walked towards the connected bathroom that he and Kim shared, his pajama pants lying low on his hips. He grabbed his toothbrush and the toothpaste and started brushing his teeth, not looking into the mirror just yet. When he spit out the minty toothpaste, he rinsed his mouth and finally glanced in the mirror.

He smiled, remembering that he was the first one to write on Kimmy's face, and then started laughing at his reflection. He touched his cheek once while his laughter died down to him just chuckling to himself and walked out of the bathroom, intent on finding his beautiful wife.

"Kim? Kimmy!" he called out as he walked out of his and his wife's room. The karate prodigy felt the cold and polished wooden floors under his feet, the sound resonating through the empty second floor hallway. He glanced at the strong wooden rail of the stairs and jumped on it, his feet sliding on the polished wood as he made his way downstairs with his makeshift slide. When he was near the bottom the brown eyed man jumped off the rail, doing perfect back flip while doing so and making a small "thump" noise against the wooden floor. Jack allowed a smile of satisfaction adorn his face, glad that he could still manage to flip and not break his neck, even though he was in fact 23 years old.

"Kimmy?" he called out again, a small grin still plastered onto his face as he breathed a little heavier from his back flip. Okay, so he could still flip, but that doesn't mean that he could do 20 in a row like he used to.

"In the kitchen, baby!" he heard his wife's sing-song voice say. He made his way to their large kitchen, noticing how his two little girls and his one big girl were smiling from ear to ear. He raised an eyebrow comically at his blonde haired wife but then allowed a huge grin to adorn his face when his brown eyes landed on his green eyed twins.

_'They sure are beautiful,'_ he thought to himself. He glanced one more time at his wife, and then back to his kids. _'All of them.'_

Out loud, the karate prodigy said, "Good morning my beautiful ladies. What's got you all smiley?"

The three females giggled while Kim and Riley said "Nothing," at the same time that Hailey said "You got some writing on your face."

"Hailey!" Both the blonde and the other twin said out loud when Hailey let out the "big secret". Jack laughed at his cute little family. The two little girls soon began to giggle and Jack walked towards his wife, noticing how she was making pancakes (his favorite).

"So what got you to want to write on me? I mean, it has been over eight years," Jack said cheekily while staring at Kim, his Kimmy, as she flipped the five pancakes in the griddle, one at a time of course.

"I don't know, just thought I should return the favor… and the girls kind of gave me the idea when they showed me a picture that they drew this morning," The blonde said with a smile as she lowered the temperature on the griddle and turned around to face her husband. He still hadn't put a shirt on, so she allowed her eyes to stare at his chest for just a few seconds before tearing her eyes away and looking into his playful brown eyes.

Jack smirked as he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around Kim's small waist, looking into her eyes as he let he leaned his head down so that their foreheads were touching. He could hear Hailey and Riley behind him, talking in their cute little voices about Scooby Doo.

"So Kimmy, why'd you write on me?" He asked one more time, his voice a little huskier than usual.

"_**Because I love you Jack," **_she answered with a small little wink.

"Good answer," and with that statement, Jack allowed his lips to dip and kiss his wife, loving that even after eight years of being with her, sparks were still ignited all over his body whenever their lips touched. Jack broke the kiss after a few seconds and smiled at her, giving her a small Eskimo kiss as he pulled away. Kim giggled and went back to her pancakes, taking out the five that were already done and putting them into a big plate. She poured more batter into the griddle, forming five more pancakes.

"How many do you want Jack?" She asked him over her shoulder.

"Four," He responded quickly, then asking her if she wanted him to take out the strawberries from the refrigerator. Kim said yes and stared at the nearly perfect circles of batter that she had created on the black girdle, counting to 30 in her mind. A few moments later, Jack came behind Kim and wrapped his muscled arms around her tiny waist. He knew that Hailey and Riley had run off into the living room to watch Dora the Explorer while they ate their pancakes. Hailey had poured strawberry syrup over her stack of two while Riley had poured maple syrup and small cubes of strawberry on top of her stack of three.

"I love you Kimmy," Jack whispered into his wife's ear.

Kim blushed lightly and flipped the pancakes with her spatula. Jack adored the way his wife's cheeks would turn into a light crimson whenever he told her that he loved her. It was something that he felt differentiated him and his wife from all the other married couples in the world. Other couples probably got exhausted of their relationship after their third year or so, but Jack never got tired of his relationship with the retired cheer leader; if anything, Jack just loved the woman he married more and more each day.

As Jack was lost in thoughts, Kim stacked six jumbo sized pancakes onto one plate, grabbing a silver fork and knife. She gave her husband a little smirk as he seemed to get out of his reverie and followed his wife to the circular table in the kitchen. Jack pulled out the chair for the blonde and pushed her back in while grabbing the maple syrup and the strawberries. He then grabbed a wooden chair, sat very close to his wife, kissed her cheek and the pair began eating breakfast together.

"I love you more," Jack heard his wife say softly. Jack chuckled lightly and put his eating utensil down. He turned his body around so that he was mostly facing Kim and lightly grabbed her face and turned it so that she was looking at Jack in the eye. The blonde gave the karate prodigy a small smile while he gave her a small smirk reserved just for her.

"No you don't," And with that line, Jack closed the space between himself and his wife and kissed her for the second time that morning, allowing the electric shocks to run throughout his whole body and asking himself how in the world he got so lucky.

**Tada! I actually got this idea from another user called bellafan22, so thank her and check her out because I was planning on leaving "The Sharpie" as a one-shot but she changed my mind. Please guys, review, review, review. It really keeps me going, and if you guys have any ideas at all, just PM and I'll see what I could do :) **

**Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter (hopefully there will be many more to come), and I'll try to post again soon. Thanks guys and I love you all!**

**-Jenni**


End file.
